Nashi and stormy
by the.girl.in.the.blue.hoodie
Summary: Has some Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, and Jerza in it. This is mainly centered around Gruvia and Nalu's kids and Jerza's. Go easy on me this is my first fanfic. There might be some OOCness at the beginning because they've had to change a little bit for their children.
1. Chapter 1

Nashi Dragneel: Mage of Fairy Tail. Child of the Dragneel Family She has pink wavy hair hazel eyes. Golden guild mark on her forearm. 15 years of age.A form of external celestial magic and fire dragon slaying magic.

Lucas Dragneel: Mage of Fairy blonde hair hazel of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel. Celestial Spirit Mage. 9 years of age. Orange guild mark on his left shoulder.

Jade Fullbuster: Mage of Fairy of Juvia and Gray Fullbuster. Long dark blue wavy hair eyes as bright as the ocean. Nashi's bestfriend. White guild mark on her right hip. 15 years of age. Ice make magic.

Storm Fullbuster: Mage of Fairy Tail. Twin of Jade, son Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. Bright blue shaggy hair and stormy dark grey eyes. Black guild mark on his left hip. 15 years of age

Landon Fernandez: Mage of Fairy Tail. Only child of Erza and Jellal Fernandez. Red spiky hair brown eyes. Blue guild mark right next to his collarbone. 16 years of age. Requip mage.

Sapphire Redfox. Mage of Fairy Tail. White guild mark right under her jaw bone next to her right ear, black hair and hazel eyes. First child of Levy and Gajeel Redfox. 10 years of age. Iron dragon slayer

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meet Nashi Dragneel, daughter of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. Mage of Fairy Tail. You see she has a special combination of an external celestial magic and fire dragon slaying magic. Interesting combo right I think so and she just getting control over this her and her friends as they make their own memories and even find love.

Nashi's POV  
" Jay look I have a new move!" I shout as me and my parents make our way into the guild.

" Really cool let me see" "Okay!"

I was getting ready to show it off when my mom cuts in "Not so fast we don't need to drop any more repair funds on Laxus okay go play outside but don't go too far." I nod excitedly.

"Landon, Storm, you coming?!" Jade shouts at her brother and his best friend. They also nod and we make our way to the training area that mainly used by us now.

"Alright cool watch this with the flames in my right hand and light in my left put em together" as I put both of my magics so close they start merge. They merge into a ball of flames and light in my right hand. "Celestial Fire!" I throw the ball at one of the walls of stone surrounding us. It creates one of the biggest dents I've made yet but still doesn't break the wall."Dang it still didn't create a hole" I say slumping a bit.

Storm pats me on the head and I look up at him "Thats okay that almost did the job you just got to work on power you got closer than I have" I smile softly at him

"Thanks Storm but it's still not as powerful as Landon's attacks"

"Don't compare yourself with that armor headed freak" he smirks. "Hey what did you say you damn kitty pool." Predictably, they get into their daily brawl and I slide against the stone wall to a sitting position next to Jade.

"You did really good Nash," she says.

"Thanks Jay hey wanna get some food I'm starving I didn't get to eat breakfast" I say smiling brightly at her

" Neither did Storm and I" I look over to see them still duking it out, except this time Storm was shirtless. Not gonna lie my heart rate picked up a bit as my eyes raked over his toned abs. I shook the thoughts from my head

"Hey Storm, your starting to remind me of Uncle Gray!" I shout. "What'd you sa-" as he looks down he shrieks "No no no no NO! I did not get his stripping habit!" He screams as he violently shoves his shirt back on and I giggle.

We go inside the guild to get some food and talk for awhile. Everyone leaves eventually though, but before Storm can leave I stop him "Hey Stormy can I ask you something" I ask, I'm positive my cheeks are pinker than my hair.

"Yeah fire away Nash" I blush brighter at the nickname.

"Do you maybe wanna go for breakfast tomorrow with me like just us." I mentally slap myself can I sound anymore desperate.

"Sure I'd love to Nash," he smiles and goes in to whisper in my ear "by the way you're really cute when your flustered." "Eep!" I squeal as I feel my face burning. We both run to our parents when we see them waiting for us with expecting looks.

"What was that about?" Mom asked while shifting a sleeping Lucas on her back

"Nothing" I say quickly as I feel my face cooling down again.

"She liiiikkkkeeessssss hiiiim" Happy snickers rolling his tongue.

"Oh nu uh no daughter of mine is going to be dating a Fullbuster."he spits the name like it's acid.

I'm fuming "You stupid cat!" I scream lighting my fist on fire and I take of after him.

"Waaaaahhhhhh Natsu she's gonna fry me like a fissssshhhh!"

In the the morning I put my hair in a high messy bun and put white denim shorts and a peach tank top on. I put a white denim vest on and my scarf, I look at myself in the mirror and 's about as girly as I'm gonna get. I run downs stairs to meet my parents and we start to walk outside.

"You look good today Nashi," my mom starts.

"Why" my dad ends suspiciously.

I shrug "I was feeling myself today" We get to the front of the guild and I stop.

"You coming sis?" Lucas asks when he see's that I'm not following anymore.

" Nah I'm meeting someone here oh can I have 20 bucks?". I see that suspicious look again but Lucas starts to get restless whining for food so they go inside. Not before throwing some money at me I hear my dad mumbling about how he wants me back by three. I silently thank Lucas when I hear my name I turn around and see Storm waving me over with that adorable smirk I adore so much.

We meet up in the middle and he laces fingers with me. "Hey Fire Ball you look great today"

I blush slightly, "Thanks Stormy. Y'know we're supposed to be like rivals like our parents" I say laughing while he shakes his head.

"We make our own memories." He says and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. I feel a light blush rise to my cheeks as I look away.

When we get done eating, we make our way back to the guild. Though, first we stop and sit at the edge of the river and just talk.

I was rambling on about one of the many adventures my dad told me about, when Storm pulls a strand of hair that fell out and put it behind my ear. Suddenly he's leaning in and his face is centimeters away from mine when he whispers in my ear "Will you be mine Nashi?" I smile glancing down at his lips and mumbling a small 'yes', shortly after he seals my answer with a kiss. It was short, sweet and over way too quickly.

"Hey what time is it Stormy?"

"Uhh two forty-five" He says glancing at his watch.

"What?!" I shout as I bolt up "We've got to go!Like now!" I say ushering him to get up quicker.

We walk in and I see my dad glance at the clock. 2:55, he relaxes for a second before realizing that I'm with storm. I grimace, you can see his face shift dramatic and he's in front of us in seconds.

"What are you doing with a Fullbuster?!" he says while pointing at me accusingly

I try and play it off cool even though I hate it when he gets mad at me. " Relax dad, we were just hanging out"

"For six hours?!"

I grimace again, "Yeah we got a little carried away sorry about that." He looks over at Storm and I see him begin to growl and Storm back away slightly I'm starting to get scared he's gonna do something but mom stops him while walking up.

"Let the kids have their fun come on don't take it out on them technically they followed what you asked being back by three…" he huffs stares at Storm a little longer, then walks away. I see Storm visibly relax as he's walking away and I chuckle.

We walk up to our table were Jade and Landon look at us suspiciously and then Jade just had to ask. "What were you guys doing that took you so long?''

"Getting breakfast," Storm replies nonchalantly as he sits down and I sit down next to him.

"Breakfast ended four hours ago." Landon states in a matter of fact tone, crossing his arms.

"Breakfast never ends!" Storm says suddenly riled up, he stands up and glares at Landon from across the table.

"Yes it does!" Landon shouted.

As soon as they started to fight I cut in, "Guys can we not do this?!"Landon doesn't budge but when Stormy looks at me I gave a sweet smile "Please Stormy" he huffs and flops down.

"Okay thats it" Jade says she stands up and suddenly I'm being dragged out of the guild."Alright, what's going on with you and my brother."

"Nothing why-"

"Don't lie to me."She chastises.

I sigh and put my hands behind my head like my dad often does. "We just started dating" casually I wait for her answer I look at her and her mouth is agape. Seeing as how she didn't seem to be talking anytime soon I did. "So where are we going it seems we are just walking around aim-"

I was cut off suddenly... again "You and my brother?!" I shrug

"Mmmhmmm now you did-"

"Don't change the subject!"

I sigh a long sigh "Well I really like him and I have for a while now. I always thought I didn't have a chance but, I gathered all of my hypothetical balls and asked him to breakfast and somehow we got here but I really do like him Jay"

She looks at me and huffs "Fine I guess you are kinda cute together…. kind of!"

I relax and smile, "great now can we get back to the guild?"

We go in and I see my dad looking at me worriedly as I fidget with the loose strands of the scarf that was passed down to me and shoot him a thumbs up. I start to walk over to the table and for a second I thought it was going to be , fate never has liked calm has it?

I start to feel queasy and the room starts to flicker black. The voices seem to get farther away and I'm not gonna lie it's scary. My legs start to wobble "Stormy" I rasp but even my voice sounds far away. The last thing I felt were two strong yet gentle arms wrap around me before it went dark.

 **A/N: I know, I know. Don't go after me, I read it over and decided to make some changes. It really did have a lot of errors so I had to. I will be fixing the other chapters as well but give me some time.** **XOXOXO**

 **\- . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Storm's POV

I was sitting talking with Landon about Nashi when I hear her call my name in a shaky voice that immediately put me on edge. I whip my head around to see her ready to collapse. I spring up and as quickly and gently as possible. I wrap my arms around her small frame and pick her up bridal style, my first instinct was to get her to her dad.

As soon as I got there they bombarded me with questions "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! Natsu, I need your help she's hot... Like really, really hot!" I say as she starts heating to an unusual level "Like I'm Burning!" He finally gets the message and takes her. I look at my arms, my clothes were singed and burn marks were able to be seen on my bare skin.

Enough about me though "Is she okay whats happening to her" I say as she starts emitting huge heat waves that makes the newly formed crowd back up a bit. I don't feel affected though, nothing but a tinge of heat now and then. But what really worries me is that she's shivering despite the immense heat she must be giving off.

"I don't know Wendy help her!" Natsu shouts, Wendy pushes through the crowd but is stopped by the immense heat "I can't get close to her!" I start thinking.

"Well then what do we do?! This is my baby girl we're talking about we can't just leav-"

"Give her to me!"

"But she'll burn you!"

"Trust me!" Natsu reluctantly breaks andslowly gives up Nashi.I concentrate on letting myself go but not too much. I hear a sizzling sound and open my eyes. It worked!

I've turned myself to water now I just have to cool the temperature downnn, I see everyone sighs a breath of relief and Wendy runs up to her and starts to heal her.

"Keep it up Storm I've almost got her temperature down" Wendy says after a while. I start to feel tired but I keep it up for Nashi. "Okay you can go back now bring her to the infirmary and I'll continue from there" I nod return to my normal form and bring her upstairs to the infirmary when I get her in there Wendy directs me out of the room.

"But, I want to be with her!"

"I'm sure you do," she smiles a knowing smile " But, I need total concentration sorry." She pushes me out of the room. Outside of the room, I am met not only with Nashi's family but my own as well.

"Sit down, Storm, you must be exhausted from using Water Body. Juvia knows because, Juvia always is when she is not in actual water" mom says and I collapse to my knee's and breathe heavy breaths.

"Storm I am eternally grateful for your help in saving my daughter" Lucy says.

I smile weakly at her "Anything for, Fire Ball"

"I have one question though." I look at Natsu when he speaks and he seems slightly stressed.

"And that would be?"

"How did you withstand her heat"

"I don't know honestly I didn't even actually really feel the heat waves I could only see them and feel it when I touched her" I say and Natsu's face pales considerably.

"Mhm and have you felt any attraction at all towards, Nashi?" I blushed a deep crimson and looked down at my now very interesting pant leg.

"Yes, actually I have." I say quietly and suddenly Lucy burst out laughing and Natsu seems like all the life was sucked out of him.

"Nooo!"

"Hey Flame Brain, you wanna tell us what the hells going on here?" My dad questions and Natsu mumbles something incoherently. "Louder" dad said looking less then amused meanwhile Lucy was finally recovering.

"I SAID HE'S HER DAMN MATE" and like a switch everybody in guilds eyes were on us when I understood my whole face flushed deeper than Erza's hair. Lucy bursts out laughing again and Mom begins while Dad becomes very pale.

"You mean I'm gonna have to be in the same family as, Lava Brains?!" The whole guild laughs then they all start congratulating me as I dug my head into my knee's.

The door opens reveling a tired looking Wendy. "How is she" I say, immediately getting up.

"She be fine she just needs rest you can go see her if you want" she says in between yawns.

I launch up and give her a huge hug "Thank you so much, Wendy."

I walk in and sit next to Nashi when her arm falls of of the bed I can't help but lightly trace her guild mark.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open "Hey" she said softly. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" I whisper-yelled and she chuckled.

"You're totally fine, thanks for catching me"

"Anytime and every time" and with that I kiss her guild mark and kiss up her arm, up her neck to meet at her lips.

"Ewe get a room" Jade said, thats when I realized that everybody was watching the and we both turned crimson.

"I thought we had one." I mumble rubbing the back of my neck.

"Geez where did you learn that." Natsu says disgustedly.

"Wait dad your okay with this"

"Honey you can't choose who your mate is"

"Mate?" as expected, he was elbowed in the ribs by his wife.

"Yeah he's your mate" I blushed and look down and it was silent.

Then Nashi busted out "Well that makes things a whole lot easier Stormy and I are dating!" Natsu looked up with fury in his eyes.

"You're dating a Fullbuster what the hell Nashi! I've never been so disappointed in you!" she shrinks back.

I butt in "What does that have to do with anything! She likes me I like her, I'm not my dad and she's not you! We make our own futures! So don't go making Nashi feel bad because she chose to be with me!" I say and flinch a little waiting for his reaction. I open my eyes a little to see him grinning.

He put a hand on my shoulder "Good job kid, I approve."

"Wait that was a test?" His grin widens and he nods. "You're messed up Natsu"

"We know, now, we'll leave you kids to catch up" Lucy say dragging the complaining Natsu out of the room.

"Nashi what happened?" Jade questions.

"Well Wendy said that since I'm a dragon slayer I have enhanced abilities that also means I get enhanced sickness, and with me having two magics It was worse that than normal dragon slayers."

"So that will happen every time you get sick?" I ask and she nods.

" It should get easier to handle as I get older though." I nod.

" You're not sick anymore though, right? Aunt Wendy fixed you, right?" Her little brother Lucas asked and it was only then that I realized Lucas and Sapphire were also in here but Sapphire was also in a bed.

"Yeah I'm fixed Lukie still a little tired and sore though, what happened to Sapphire"

"She got sick too not as bad as you, though I heard there's this virus going around that is only affecting the newer generation of dragon slayers Like Sting and Yuki's son got sick and so did Kagura and Rouge's son also Yumi, Aunt Mira and Uncle Laxus' daughter. Better watch out sis it doesn't only come once."

"That doesn't sound good"

"No it isn't it's really serious, we have to have Yukino's son transported here so that we can heal him his and Rouge's son who's being transported to Lamia Scale are really bad, it actually can be fatal" Wendy says when she walks in with two bowls of soup.

"But you can heal them right it should be no problem for you!" Wendy looks and me with sorrow filled eyes.

"If we get him in time, hopefully" she say.

It silent for a while we taking in the information. "But you can't just hope Blaze and Grayson will survive isn't Jet raising a boy with super speed like him they can go get them or something, can't they?!" And like a light she jumps up from the chair she had seated in and ran out of the infirmary

" Bu- What about the soup!" Nashi says desperately and I chuckle.

"Is all you think food"

"Well not necessarily I'm worried but it's hard to worry when you're hungry."

We all laugh "Leave it to you to lighten the mood" I say to her.

"Well yeah there's no point in brooding…. I just wish she'd let me get out of this dang bed!" "Me too Nashi Me too" Sapphire whimpers.

Nashi POV

When I finally went home I was so happy but it was night time and my family had already gone home and I was ready to stay the night when Storm asked to walk me home. Currently we were walking and joking around. "Remember when we were like five and we were messing around by the bank" Stormy starts.

"Yeah and Jade accidentally shoved me too hard and I fell in the river bank and you had to save me because I couldn't swim yet" I say giggling with him. "Now that I think about it you have always been there to save me when I get myself into trouble. Like when we went on that Job and the Water Cyclops tried to drown me and I still wasn't good at swimming. Man I have problems with water" I ramble on and I didn't even realize Storm was just watching me. I look at him "What do I have something on my face?" I say trying to wipe off whatever it was.

He grabs my hand and put puts it at my side "No, Nothings on your face it's just you're…. really beautiful" and, once again I find my self blushing scarlet.

"Why do you have to be so sweet" he chuckles and looks up.

"Anyway we're here"

"Oh" I say dejectedly. "I was having a blast, too bad the walk home is so short"he smiles at me.

"Well, we always have tomorrow see ya later Fire Ball" he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Stormy have a safe walk, thank you".I walk in and scream "I'm home!" As I take off my sandals I hear stomping and suddenly Lucas comes running downstairs and tramples me into a hug "Hey Lukie,"

"Welcome back!" mom says cheerfully as she and dad walk into the living room from the kitchen.

"Don't tell me that you walked all the way from the guild alone Nashi you know better than that"my dad scolds.

"While I didn't walk alone, you know I can take care of myself dad I'm a wizard you seem to forget"

"I know there are still stronger people out there though and what do you mean you didn't walk alone who did you walk with,Jade?"

I roll my eyes "No she'd went home already with Juvia and Gray. I walked with Stormy" he growled angrily.

"I still don't like that" I growl back "Well you're gonna have to deal with it you said it yourself he's my…..mate" I say not totally comfortable with the topic yet.

"Anyways supper is done Nashi we had better eat before it gets cold"mom says changing the topic.

I take the longest bath I have in ages get out and get into my Canis Minor footie pajamas and jump into bed sighing when I hit the soft memory foam "Oh how I missed you" I say. That infirmary bed was stiff as hell.

The door creaks open and mom peeks through "Hey, are you still awake Nashi?"

I sit up, "Yeah whats wrong mom" she smiles softly at me.

"Nothing I just want to make sure you didn't need anything". I smile brightly at her and shake my head, she does this every night .

"Not tonight thanks though. Good Night Mama"

"Good Night Nashi"

I wake up and immediately brush my teeth and hair I decide to leave my hair down and wear some clothes that made it easy to move around I haven't been able to train for the last week and now I'm falling behind. "Mom! Can I train with Taurus today?!" She walks to my bedroom.

"Sure, but why don't I stay and watch this once you are always going off and training with my spirits I don't know how strong you actually are"

"Okay"

We went deep into the forest and mom called out Taurus. I start off with the spell "Celestial Starlight" this spell temporarily paralyzes the opponent allowing the user to strike one time when the attack is released on the opponent the spell instantly wears off while also taking half of the opponents magical energy and storing it in the mages magic origin for the time being. I throw a "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" At him and it wears off but before he can even process whats happening I hit him wiire" and he was down. "Nice fight Taurus, thanks for your time"

"No problem Hime Jr., You've raised a strong one Luuuuuccccy my princess" and with that he glows yellow and takes his leave. Nashi that was amazing he didn't even get in an attack." "He normally doesn't he just blocks them and lets me get some steam out."She nods understandingly.

When we get to the guild Storm runs up to me and hugs me. "Hey Stormy"

"Where have you been I've been waiting" I breathe in his scent a mixture of the earth right after a big storm and wintergreen gum. "Sorry I was training with Taurus did you wait long" he smiles at me.

"No not for long but the gang is back in the training area do you want to go there or take a walk with me and then go there?"

"Well I'm sure they can wait a little longer" We were walking along the stream when I slip and was waiting for the impact, but I didn't feel all I feel is Storm's hand on my arm and his arm around my waist pulling me back up and on to the other side of him. I open my eyes and look at him "Thank you, again I really don't have luck with water" I say as we sit on the edge of the river

"Well you have luck with this water current." He says referencing to himself, I giggle softly. Stormy pulls me into his lap and my cheeks turn slightly pink. He kisses me and I kiss him back but what started off as sweet quickly turned into a full blown make out session. He swipes his tongue along my lower lip and I open my mouth. My hands make their way into his soft hair pulling gently when suddenly

"Why is it every time we see you you're doing something like this." Landon say disgustingly. I reluctantly pull away and Storm groans.

"Why is it that you always walk up at the wrong times?" Storm says panting softly, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I turn my head up and squeal "You're finally together!" Jade and Landon look down at there intertwined hands and jump apart but it's too late, and suddenly I'm standing. Storm looks them up and down.

"Don't lie, are you together?" Jade doesn't look him in his eye.

"Yeah" she say quietly.

He calmly walks over to Landon and growls. "I swear to god if you hurt her I'll make sure that you get caught in a hurricane that you can't get out of" He growls out.

"Aye," Landon squeaks out.

"Ya see you might be stronger than me when it comes to physical strength but when you mess with my family I suddenly have all the strength in the world." He walks over, sits down, and pulls me back into his lap. Landon and Jade sit next to us but Jade for obvious reasons sits next to Storm. I wink and her and she smiles softly as she intertwines her and Landon's fingers and leans her head on his shoulder.

I look at Storm and kiss him softly "Calm down your so tense, look at them, how happy they are don't think about the future think about the present. It's the best gift" he looks at them and smiles. For a while we just sit there watching the people on the other side of the street contently. Some of them talking about young love or something like that. After a while the sun starts setting, and slowly I fall into a very content state of sleep.

 **A/N:Alright that's chapter two, mostly fixed, if there are still errors I'm sorry. Feel free to help me out and _kindly_ give me some pointers. I swear tomorrow I will fix chapter three and get it updated. I don't know when a chapter five is coming out but I'm working on it. Comment, Favorite, Follow and I'll love you forever lol. XOXOXO**

 **-thegirlinthebluehoodie**


	3. Chapter 3

Storm's POV

I walk into the guild holding Nashi in my arms and Natsu runs up to me. "What happened is she okay?!" I shush him.

"She's fine she's just sleeping, if you have a key I can take her home and put her to bed."

"I don't trust you, Jade go with him." Natsu says.

"Dude she's fifteen like hell I would pull a stunt like that! Besides she's to innocent for that." I whisper looking down.

"Oh well, I'll still come we'll make sure nothing bad happens until you want to come home." Jade smiles reassuringly.

"Thank you Jade" He throws the key and Jade catches it seeing as how my hands are kind of occupied.

"Well if you guys are going then I will too." Landon declares and I roll my eyes.

As we were walking to Nashi's house she starts to twist and turn restlessly. She starts to moan and groan and mumble. "Mom…. Dad…. No don't leave me!" She cries so I set her down. "No, not you too Stormy I can't do this alone!Please, plea-"

"Nashi, sweetie wake up" I say shaking her.

"No don't hurt me!"

"Nashi it's alright wake up" I say shaking her . I look at Jade worriedly.

"Just try to calm her down" she whispers franticly. I pull her into my lap and start rubbing large circles on her back and whisper little nothings into her ear. She finally calms downs and I stand back up and we start walking again.

"Wow good job Storm I underestimated your ability to be sweet." Landon snickers and I scowl.

"If I weren't holding my sleeping girlfriend in my arms, I would pound you into oblivion."

"Really I could have sworn you said earlier that I was stronger than you physically." He says expectingly.

"Landon,"

"Yes darling"

"Shut up" Jade says and I snicker.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I get Nashi settled down and walk downstairs to where Jade and Landon are sitting in the living room. "Alright, now it's time for the best friend talk. Nashi and I have been attached at the hip for over 8 years. Even though you are my brother she is like a sister to me so I swear to god, twin brother of mine, if you damage that girls heart, I will damage your skull." She says all the while jabbing a finger into my chest.

"I wasn't planning on hurting her Jay. Not in this or the next lifetime." She smiles at me.

"Well now that thats over you still are my brother and I am happy for you." She hugs me and I hug her back. She walks over to sit on the love seat with Landon and I walk over and sit on the other love seat. We pull out the Dragneel's lacrima vision and play a movie.

"Don't look back just run!" Landon screams.

"What are we watching?" Nashi says as she groggily sits next to me.

"Rise of the Souls 2" she groans.

"I hate this movie, if there was paranormal activity happening in my house I wouldn't go check it out I would run. Idiot deserved to die." She grumbled, I chuckle pulling her into my side. She tucks her feet into her side and lays her head on my shoulder. We sat there conte-

"That tree root was in plain sight how the hell did you not see it?!" Landon shouts at the projection. Me and Nashi laugh at his antics.

"Babe calm down it's just a movie" Jade says placing her hand on his chest.

"Well a poorly planned out movie why would they even put this in the stores." He says throwing his hand in the air.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Were home!" Natsu shouts as he kicks the door open.

"Stop kicking that door it won't take much more to pull it off it's hinges and we don't have the money for another door!" Lucy scolds him.

"Sorry Luce." Nashi groans.

"Do you guys want to stay over we could have like a horror movie marathon or something?" We all hum in approval. "

Mom, can the gang stay over we weren't done hanging out?"

"Sur-"

"Wait a minute two boys staying the night with my little girl? Nope not happening nu uh, no"

"Stop being so troublesome I trust these kids now go call their parents while I take a hot bath, come on Lucas lets get you to bed." She says pulling Lucas away.

By around three a.m. somehow we ended up watching fairytales. We were in the middle of Snow White when Natsu comes in grumbling "You guys can stay but I swear to god Storm keep your hands to yourself" I throw my hands up in the air.

"Why did it take you so long to tell me that."

"God damn Ice-prick all over protective of his daughters innocence Jesus Christ" He says rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But you were just.. Ugh never mind" Nashi groaned as Natsu left I pulled her back into my chest, watching her breathe in deeply.

"Did you just smell me?"

"Mhm"

"Why"

"Because you smell good."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When everyone went to bed but me and Nash we turned off the tv went up to her room and just talked. "Okay, okay so what's gotta be the most embarrassing thing that's happened on a mission"

"Umm well I think it's one of my more recent missions with my parents when we were doing a mission and the clients were of the richer families. The son that had to be like 17 started fawning all over me and dad went berserk" Nashi says blushing.j j

"I've never been so proud of your dad! I wish I was there to help him out" I say my mood darkening. I hate the fact that some boy was fawning over _my_ Nashi, her soft giggles snap my out of my thoughts. I pull her into my lap and kiss her passionately. She kisses me back equally as passionate instantly, her hands fly to my hair raking through it. My left hand rests on her hip and my right hand goes to her right shoulder blade pulling her closer as I slip my tongue in her mouth, I rub small circles on her hip with my thumb.

I smile internally because there are finally no interruptions. I pull away for rest and lean my forehead on Nashi's panting softly. I move my head to her jawline and kiss and suck lightly all the way up to the back of her ear where I suck longer with more pressure, I smirk when I feel her shudder and hear her gasp lightly. I kiss the mark I made, then her lips gently and lay her down as she yawns. I go to lay down on the floor when she gently tugs at my sleeve "Please lay with me I don't want to have another nightmare" She whisper peering up at me through her lashes. I smile and walk to the other side of the bed. When I lay down my arms immediately incase her body, and lay my head next to hers.

I smile softly when she snuggles into me and whisper in her ear, "Goodnight FireBall"

I wake up to Lucy frantically shaking me, "Get up and lay on the floor and act like you were sleeping there the whole time!" She whisper-yells at me. I nod and get up with a pillow and a throw blanket and lay down on the floor.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because Natsu is coming!" She whisper-yells frantically

"Act like you're sleeping and we'll all live another day." She says as she walks outside. I hear whispering and hear the door creak open and instantly close my eyes and make my breath as even as possible.

"Guys wake up there's breakfast!" Natsu says and starts to walk away. For effect when Nashi gets up I let her shake me awake and I groggily get up when she went to question, I wink, smile at her and then stretch.

"Mmm, morning baby" I say wrapping my arm around her and kissing her forehead.

"Ugh save all that for when I'm six feet under!" Natsu shouts from down the hall and I hear him mutter not so quietly about super sensitive ears and chuckle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I head home with Jay to brush our teeth and get ready. We make our way to the guild and I immediately run up behind Nashi and hug her she tenses and then instantly relaxes and turns around and kisses me. "Hey," she says breathlessly.

"Hey, you want to go to the training center?" She nods and we drag our friends along.

"You know we all should form a team." Nashi says and I scoff.

"A team with armor head no way!"

"I don't have a problem with it" Jay says. Landon also scoffs and turns his head.

"I don't want to form a team with that hurricane."

"Gee thanks hurricanes are pretty strong."

He scoffs again and mutters "And reckless"

"Please Stormy" I hear Nashi say in that sweet voice that I can't ever go against so I cave "Fine!".

"Please! Landon"I hear my sister say which disgusts me as he caves.

"Great lets go get a job and tell our parents" They say walking back to the guild.

Me and Landon lag behind a little "Our girlfriends are evil." Landon says shaking his head.

"Yeah but look at those grins it makes this worth it." I say smiling.

"Dude, you're so far gone I don't know if I can even help"

"Dude, I don't want help you should come over to this side it's amazing." I say chuckling.

After Natsu glaring at me for ages we finally got him to agree to us forming a team. Everyone starts to celebrate and Natsu pulls me to the side. "Don't hurt my baby girl, forming a team, it's harder than it looks. Don't let her get hurt if you can do something about it." He says gnawing on his lip.

I look him in the eye "I'll protect her before I protect myself. She is amazing and strong so I know I won't need to but if it comes down to it I'll protect her with my own life." I vow to him. He doesn't look too certain but he nods and goes over to Lucy. I walk over to Nashi and wrap my arm around her.

"What was that about?" Nashi asks as she turned towards me.

I smile "Nothing but the protective dad."

She frowns "I'm sorry" I peck her on the lips

"None is your fault".

The adults get Aunt Erza to go with us on our first mission, which is to defeat some monsters that are scaring local villagers. We board the train me sitting next to Nashi and on the other side Landon sits next to Jade. Well he was, until Aunt Erza planted her bottom right in between them. "What the heck mom?" Landon complains,

"Gray wouldn't shut up about you two so I'm saving him the worry." She states plainly and I chuckle.

I hear Nashi groan when the train starts up and curl into a ball, face greening "I…. Hate trains" she sputters out. I pull her so she's laying down, head in my lap.

"Just try to sleep, it'll be over before you know it" I whisper and she snuggles into my lap curling a bit. Grabbing my hand and pulling to her chest hugging it she slowly drifts off.

"I've never seen you so gentle Storm, you've really grown up" Erza muses and I shift my gaze to the window,

"Shuddup, I only do this for her." I say, heat coating my cheeks and ears.

"Still I find it very warming to see."

The train ride was only an hour and a half and Nash stayed asleep for an hour of it. The rest of the time she had her knees up as she kept her head in my lap as she listen to me tell a story mom told me. "I remember her telling me he died saving her life but Ultear using last ages brought him back and saved them."

Erza smiled fondly "Yes that was one of the gruesomest fights we had in a long time and it changed us all. But it also made us all stronger."

Erza said "Just remember when you form this team there will be no such thing as quitting, you will get tired of each other but there will be no kicking people out. You might have to work together to mend broken bonds. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes Ma'am" We all say in sync.

 **A/N: So what'd ya'll think? Next chapter will be there mission and the aftermath. I don't know when I'll next update but I'll try to do it soon. R &R please : ). I've tried to fix this chapter. If you want feel free to comment and give me a few pointers. XOXOXO**

 **-thegirlinthebluehoodie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahhhh! I'm back! Sorry this chapter is so short but I had to get something out. It's been waaaayyyy too long. Highschool has been crazy and it's all pilling on top of me, it's hard to even find the time of day. Anyways hope you enjoy! XOXO**

Storm's POV  
We arrived to Acalypha, the village that's been being terrorized, and head for the mayoral office. "When we arrived sir, we mean no disrespect but, there aren't any monsters here." I say nervous to upset the already fidgety mayor.

"That's because their night terrors, they won't be out now they've return back to their home. But they'll be back, they always come back." He says, his voice shaking violently.

"If you can get rid of them we'll pay for your stay and the money that was offered originally won't be affected, just please get rid of them"He pleads desperately. "Don't worry sir, I'm sure things will go smoothly" I say formally "But, if you don't mind we'd like to get our rooms so that we can get started as soon as possible." I say steadily careful to upset the unsteady man.

When nighttime arrived we all set out, immediately being overwhelmed with different kinds of monsters, "I don't sense much magical power coming from these monsters, they should go down pretty easily." Landon says and Erza nods.

We take them out quickly, while we were on our war to the office people start coming out of their homes. I smile at some kids and wave as they watch from their porch.A little girl smiles back and then starts rambling to what seems to be her older brother. After a while the boy runs up to us and asks, "Are you guys from from Fairy Tail, My sis says you are but I can't believe it!" He rambles.

"Yeah we are! I'm Nashi what's your name" "Griffin, your really cute ya know!" He says looking her up and down lecherously.

Somehow I manage a growl and step forward wrapping my arm around her waist, "Scram kid she's with me."

He smiles "Chill I was just giving her a compliment see ya Nashi, it was nice to meet you!" He says as he runs back to his sister and talks animatedly with her while glancing at Nashi from time to time.

When we continue walking she pokes my cheek with her finger "Hey what was that about?Aren't I supposed to be the dragon?" She laughs and I look away a blush coating my cheeks

"I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you. It made my skin crawl, figured I'd show him your taken. I feel like I should've pounded his face into the dirt"  
I grumble as I shove my hands into my pockets while she grabs my bicep.

"Well I'm glad you didn't now lets go or the others are gonna take all the jewel" She giggles. I smile at her and break out into a sprint grabbing her hand in the process.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When we get back home we all head to the training center. While Nashi and Jade sit down me and Landon start sparring again.

Nashi's POV

As I sit there watching Storm and Landon fight, I make a light conversation Jade, "So hows your relationship with Landon been?" She groans instead of smiling like I expected her too.

"I think dad suspects something, he's been really overprotective lately. He won't let me go anywhere without ensuring that someone's with me, like you or Storm. It's so annoying like, dear Mavis, I'm almost sixteen! I can take care of myself!"

I giggle softly, "You don't have to yell you know, dragon hearing sweetie" I pat her on the back when her face explodes "Kidding, just think of it this way, you've always been daddy's little girl. Always relying on him from the moment you were born, you admired him so much you even wanted to learn his magic at the early age of four. It's always been Gray and Jay from the moment you were born. When we started hanging out I'm sure it was hard enough for him to let that happen, because it was the start of you growing up. If he suspects that you and Landon are becoming something that's more than friends, it no doubt has to be scary. Because to him your still that 4 year old little girl begging him to teach you his magic." I smile softly at her while internally patting myself on the back. I have no idea where all that knowledge came from but it came in just in time. She looks down and plays with one of the loose hems on her ripped jeans.

"I guess you're right, I never thought of it like that,"

I laugh "Of course I'm right when am I ever wrong?Anywho you gotta tell him, and be patient with him" She nods while getting up and dusting herself off "Alright I will now then, wish me luck" she says sending me a shaky smile and running out. I watch Landon stop and stare, then get punched to the ground.

"Sorry dude, why'd you stop?" Storm asks, Landon shakes his head and walks over to me.

"Where'd Jay go?" I smile "Went to go talk to her dad bout you guys" his eyes widen comically.

"He's gonna kill me!" Storm bursts into a fit of laughter,

"Well lets hope she can calm him down before that can happen."

"That guy's a legend I can't go up against him, he'll pulverize me, I'm dead.I'm so dead." Landon whimpers to himself obviously not listening to us

"Landon!" Storm raises his voice to get his attention "My dad shouldn't do anything too rash, he's normally cool about things, just maybe try to be extra nice to her around him. Not that you aren't nice to her now, because if you aren't you know what will happen," it seems that started as advice then got personal. I laughed while they both look at me so I shrugged.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So there we were sitting right outside the guild, the boys using my sensitive hearing to spy in on the conversation.

 **A/N: There it is! Oh my gosh it's been too long guys. I hope you enjoyed make sure to comment, favorite and follow please it would make me feel better ;P. Alright I gotta run. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I'm sooo sorry guys. I'm terrible at updating, there really isn't any excuse anymore. I've just had really bad writers block so if you have any idea's PM I guess. I'll try to be better I promise. Thank you so much for reading if you like it favorite and follow so I know you do and you can get updates for when I finally update. I love you guys!**

Nashi's POV

"Do you hear anything?" Landon asks anxiously, I glare at him.

"Maybe I would if you would be quiet and let me concentrate, there are a lot of conversations going on." I whisper trying to find Uncle Gray or Jay's voice.

"Okay, sorry" He deflates

I cringe when I here Gray yell. "He's not happy. At all." The boys cringe also.

Jay's POV  
"Daddy calm down, please" I plead at my father. This not going according to plan.

"Where is he, I'll kill him!" He says turning around making long strides towards the guild doors.

"Ice Make: Wall!" I scream putting up my hand to stop him from proceeding. "Dad you're making me make a scene PLEASE stop!" He turns around and looks at me with fury in his eyes making me step back a bit.

"What made you think this was okay, who told you, you could have a boyfriend? Because I sure as hell didn't! I can't believe you'd go behind my back like this!" He says, by this point he's standing right back in front of me.

"I'm sorry? I didn't know that I needed to ask your permission/em to do something that makes me happy. When did that become a thing dad? Landon makes me happy. I know you're scared about losing me or me getting hurt but I'm . here, dad. I'm still you're daughter and you're are still my dad. No matter what. No one comes before my family. And if somewhere along the line, he hurts me then well, we'll deal with it then. But right now, he makes me happy, really happy. Isn't that all you wanted, all that really matters right now?" I speak heartily, my eyes glistening.

I watch my dad's face morph from anger to admiration, to sadness. "Wow. I must've missed point where you grew from a baby into a young woman. I'm sorry Jay, I didn't, I didn't mean, to blow up like that. It's just scary ya know? Listening to how your baby girl made a decision without you in on it for once is scary." He says pulling me into a hug and I sigh.

"I know, and I'm sorry this the first one I had to make without you."

"You know I'll kill him if he ever hurts you. Physically or mentally." He deadpans and I laugh heartily. "Now get atta here kid, go find your friends, and eugh, him" He revolts

"I trust you, to make the right decisions"

"Thanks dad." I say running out of the guild. I stop right outside the doors though and turn my head slightly. "You can come out now" I say and watch as my brother, Nashi, and Landon come walking out sheepishly.

"They made me do it!" Nashi exclaims in a panic and I laugh.

"Dude, chill. How did I do though?"

"Way better than I would've ever done. You did great I'm proud'' Nashi says faking tears.

I laugh and punch her in the arm "Shut up, that was soo hard, he almost went on a death path for Landon, I panicked and started spewing my feelings out." I say disgusted that I poured out all my emotions so easily.

"Awe you meant all of that, that's too cute.'' Nashi says and I cringe.

"It's not cute it's weird and I don't like it too many feelings too fast I don't like it." I pout looking away, a blush coating my cheeks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Landon asks Nashi smirks.

"Oh that's right you couldn't hear when she was preaching" She laughs and Landon lightly punches her arm smiling.

"Shut up, what did she say?" I blush and turn my head away.

"Well, long story short she really cares about you, and you make her really happy. I'll let her tell you anything she want after that." I feel Landon grab my hand so I turn my head to him.

"You make me really happy too" he smiles and my blush skyrockets.

Nashi's POV  
I give Storm a look, he grimaces yet stills nods. A silent agreement to leave them alone.

We walk down to the river again and sit down, I take of my shoes to put my feet in the water. "Who do you think will be chosen for the Grand Magic Games?"

"Romeo and Wendy definitely, and probably Yumi. She's really strong too." I nod understanding, Romeo and Wendy have been upping there game lately. I'd say they're close to S-Class. And Yumi is basically a teenage powerhouse but they would still need two more people.

"Anyone else? that still leaves two people and I doubt Laxus would bring out the older generation like mom and dad and Uncle Gray like that, unless they were in another team."

"Kinana and Erik's kid Julen? I don't know. It's kind of the luck of the draw I guess. We'll figure out soon," and that's true the revealing of the team or teams is today, we don't really go crazy about it though because we've grown up with the GMG picking and normally it's the same picking or relatively, but we've finally got some members that might actually have a chance to be picked.

"Oh wait what about that new member? He could be picked!" I say brightening up,

"Who Henderson?" Storm says "Yeah ma-" He's cut off by our communication lacrima's flashing, I pick up mine to see a hologram of Dad, looking over to see Gray on Storm's.

"Come on back to the guild Laxus is announcing the GMG choices" Dad say and Mom smiles nodding.

I look at Storm as we put our lacrima's away, "Let's go then," He says, I put my shoes back on and took his hand, letting him help me up.

When we get to the guild everyone's crowded around Laxus and when he see's that we've arrived, begins as we push our way to Landon and Jade.

"Listen I know that we normally have the same people or relative, give or take, but this year, we're switching it up. The world used to be excited to see who was recruited but now. They expect the same people for Fairy Tale every year. This year's entrance exam isn't going to be televised so when they announce the teams who made it it will be completely unexpected." I look at Jay, it was kind of expected but kind of not. No one will now we're switching it up? Now that's awesome. "Last year we made one team, so this year we'll be doing two teams."

"For Team A, Romeo Conbolt, Yumi Dreyar, Wendy Marvell, Julen, and Alan Alors" Storm and I share a knowing look, "And for Team B we've got, Landon Fernandez," Landon, who was laughing at Jay do something stupid completely stopped.

"W-Wait a minute, m-me?" Jade laughed at him.

"Good job Lan, you deserve it," she encouraged and he looked around to see everyone smiling at him.

"Jade, and Storm Fullbuster,"Laxus continues and I squeal.

"Oh my gosh good job guys! I'm so happy for you." I say hugging them.

"Henderson Jacobs and Nashi Dragneel." I look at Storm Jade and Landon and they smile at me.

"Oh come on Fireball did you really think he would choose me and _not_ choose you too, you're stronger than me!" Storm shouts and I laugh./

"No I'm not but thanks,"

"Mira and I didn't want anyone thinking we were bias so we called up, Gildarts, Gramps and Porlyusica do the choosing, so if you have a problem with it go see them. But the whole guild has been watching your progress and you all deserve it so good job brats!" He says turning to go back into his office.

I turned to my team, "We did it! We finally get to show the world what we can do!"


	6. Chapter 6

I turned to my team, "We did it! We finally get to show the world what we can do!"

I smell someone coming from behind me so I turn to see Henderson. "Hey, look's like we'll be teammates!" I say enthusiastically and he smiles gently.

"Yes, it does seem so. I was just coming over to acquaint myself with you guys. It's best if we know each others magics well, and our strengths and weaknesses. If we get to know each other, it will be easier in the arena just in case one of you get paired with me." Me and Landon nod, while Storm and Jade smile.

"Well did you want to go to the training center then?" Jade says politely and he smiles.

"Sure"

"When we get to the training center Storm starts, "So, I take after my mother, Juvia, I'm a water mage. I can create and control water at my will, also if needed I can turn my body completely into water. It's less strain if I'm in water though."

"I take after our dad, Ice Make magic," Jade continues, "I can make basically anything thats not living. Though if it's too large, it takes up a large amount of magic energy" Henderson nods and looks over at Landon.

Landon sighs and begins "I'm a re-quip mage. I can take different amours out of a different dimension and change into them in a matter of 3 of my suits are fit for facing different types of magic. I've also been practicing a little of my dad's magic. So if the situation is bad enough, I can use Heavenly Body magic. I'm not very advanced in it though and it takes a significant amount of energy." We all look at him curiously.

"I didn't know you were practicing Heavenly Body Magic" Jade says in confusion.

"I wanted to show you when I'd perfected and strengthen at least one spell it's dangerous and I didn't want to hurt you. No one else knows, not even Dad, so please lets keep this under wraps," He says and she nods letting it go for now.

"Okay, I'm sure you are aware of Celestial Magic, my mom has the ability of summoning Celestial spirits and so does my brother, but I have a rare type of external magic, the magic in a raw state of power is compared to The Golden Zodiac spirit's, Leo the Lion's Regulus. I can only carry the raw power in my left side. Some forms of it are not, physical in a sense. The right side of my body has my dad's dragon slaying magic and his senses. Hopefully that's kind of self explanatory." He squints his eyes at me.

"I've got some questions about you magic afterwards. My magic is related to the Earth, I can control sand in all forms, I can make plants grow at my will and have the ability to control and manipulate them as well. Not very interesting but can be very useful." He says and points his hand toward our feet. Suddenly the ground starts to rumble and we are being raised into the air. The ground below us raising, "See, the ground is just dirt, so, I can manipulate it." He smiles and lowers us back to the ground.

"That's so cool!" I say in excitement "If the battle field has any sort of nature you're set!"

"Yeah," He smiles "Thanks... I guess it is. Now back my question about you" He says smile hardening a bit "What do you mean when you say some forms of your celestial magic aren't physical?"  
I purse my lips together trying to find a way to explain it "Well, okay. Like one of my spells. Celestial Starlight, I can use it at anytime, I don't even have to touch them. It temporarily paralyzing the opponent allowing a single blow before wearing off. Or Domain of the Stars, basically the same thing just instead of them being aware of things it makes it seem like they are in space it's kind of stuff like that.

"Awesome!" I smile. "Yeah I guess so. You wanna do some sparring matches get some knowledge of each others power?" I suggest and everyone nods

"Okay can you guys start off, I'll play the first winner and observe to see weaknesses and strengths. Who ever loses and the other team do the same with me and the winner." Henderson strategizes.

"Well if Nashi and I spar, Landon and Storm would spar, and that would never end, _sooo_...What about girlfriends vs boyfriends" I groan in disgust.

"That sounds so cheesy! But fine, whatever," I say pulling my hair back with a ribbon I keep tied to my wrist.

"Wait Nashi, you're okay with this?! I can't fight you!" Storm says startled.

"Why not? just imagine I'm Landon with out the swords."

"I'm supposed to be protecting you, not fighting you." Storm says trying to reason with me.

"Listen, I'll be fine nothing serious should happen if so we have Wendy." I say smiling and he looks away grumbling. While he's off guard I charge forward "Start," I say and he flicks his head toward me just fast enough to block my punch. He grumbles again "Fine if thats how you want it," He says blowing me back with water drenching me and that's when I realize. Water Beats Fire.

I try to get my fire to activate but it won't. I look up to see him charging again, I duck my body just enough to miss his kick and go in for a punch in the gut, trying to occupy him and figure out what I'm going to do. He's blown back a few steps but dusts it off coming back towards me right away. Fine, if I can't use my fire, I'll just have to use my Celestial magic.

"Celestial: Aerial" I say letting a wing sprout from my left arm, Storm seems momentarily distracted but quickly regains his composure. I balance my self just enough to be able to shoot forward and strike a blow on his shoulder knocking him off balance, I murmur in his ear as I pass by him, "Celestial: Starlight" and he freezes. I run back far enough to be out of the way of the attack, "Celestial Zodiac Virgo: Grant me some of your power" I say and I feel the magic in my left hand shift slightly. I raise the ground below him so he flies up and crashes against the ground.

He hops up momentarily dizzy and I return to my original position to let him gain his head again. He charges at me with a normal attack that I block and we go to hand to hand combat. Suddenly he jumps back back and I know he's going to attack with magic so I do also.

"Tsunami," He says and I see waves upon waves crashing towards me.

I haven't tried this spell out so trying it now might me dangerous but he's using a strong attack and I could get seriously injured if I don't do something quick "Celestial and Fire Combined: Star Dragon's Roar!" I release my magic and let it flow. Almost blowing me back I fix my footing trying to over power him. I watch my attack start to over power and then Storms being blown back into the wall.

I immediately run up to him when he doesn't get up immediately "Are you okay Stormy?!" I say running up to his side and he smiles at me. I lift him up so he rests some of his weight on me helping him stand.

"I'm okay. Did you have to go so hard, geez!" He says lightly and scoff.

You did to man! I could let shit hit me! I would be knocked out cold. I panicked" He squeezed my waist comfortingly and we turn to see them staring at us.

"You up for another round today? You guys really went at it" Henderson says to me and I smile putting my fist up.

"I'm fired up now."

 **A/N: I know, I know. I'm terrible at updating. But I try! I really do! I just don't have a lot of time on my hands to write right now. I feel really bad about it, but you know what would make me feel better? If you were to follow and favorite this story...**


End file.
